Dark Chocolate
by le stylo
Summary: Ranmaru is like dark chocolate. He can be dark, harsh, and bitter but he does also have a sweet note. Ranmaru x Reader / First Person (Reader)


A flash of light breaks into darkness. What's going on? Can't move. Eyes heavy…and wet? Oh. Slowly, I see blobs of color. The colors just as slowly materialized into familiar forms. But I still felt so disoriented. The place I am in is small and tidy. It is sparsely furnished and through my hazy vision I could identify little things like a lamp, cd rack and a couch—with him on it. That's right, I spent the night at Ranmaru's… Tense, I shyly peeked beneath the covers. I was dressed in one of his plain white tees. I inhaled deeply. His scent wakes me up. I rolled off of the mattress and walked towards the couch.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." He glances at me through the corner of his eyes and nods towards the tiny kitchen.

Breakfast was a simple spread of eggs, bacon and toast. It looked like it was just enough for me. I glanced at the silver haired Quartet Night. He was sitting down idly, with his eyes closed, tapping his feet on the carpeted floor. He must have been awake for a while now and his consideration for me makes me happy, however, I can't help but feel lonely as I partake in the meal.

Ranmaru's lifestyle was relative normal for an idol. There was nothing showy or extravagant about it. But then again, judging by his rough exterior, could people possibly imagine him living so lavishly? In any case, it was fine by me, it's a modest and peaceful life. It's kinda nice… Despite not having a lot of furnishing, the little apartment says a lot of the lone idol. In fact, the space spoke volumes.

I picked at my food and occasionally steal glances of Ranmaru. This is the reality of my relationship with him. It is as mundane as described. _Chillin'_ with the silver haired bassist was exactly that—we may do somethings together, and talk sometimes but usually we were just together doing our own thing. Even though we are dating, he hasn't exactly made grand changes to fit me in or try to impress me or anything.

The thing is… Ranmaru doesn't like people.

So it was surprising when he asked me out. Well, he didn't directly ask but… I swallowed a bit of food and bit my lip as the memory played in my mind. He had just finished a shift at a local restaurant I frequented and I was one of the last customers. After locking up he leaned against the restaurant wall and slid down in exhaustion. His face was hidden behind the shadow cast by his hood and I knew by the way his body was trembling that he was in a state of distress. It was such a sad sight that before I knew it tears were sliding down my cheeks.

A small whimper escaped my lips breaking my paralyzed state. My senses came flooding back to me, what was I doing I wondered as I tried to turn on my heel. But I didn't get anywhere. Instead, I went down. I was frozen again, my heart racing wildly in realization. I was surrounded by a soothing heat and I felt guilty for being happy.

"Stay by my side."

I remember wondering if I heard those words or if it was just wishful thinking. Still, I couldn't find it in me to move anyway and the way his grip tightened around me affirmed those words. I didn't know what those words entailed. Before I knew it, I was meeting up with him on his free time. I would be given tickets to watch Quartet Night concerts. We weren't always together, that wouldn't be good for him anyway. But as time went by, the time we met had significantly increased.

On my spare time I would wonder why me. I was just a girl who frequented a restaurant he would sometimes help out at. We exchanged greetings and random words. Never any full blown conversation. But maybe it was because I just seemed convenient to him? I blended into his mundane lifestyle outside of him being a pop idol. No one would suspect someone like me would be his girlfriend. Maybe secretary… But then again, I probably know Ranmaru more than the average person.

A voice from the past rings out in my head. It's one of my childhood friend's voices who I just reconnected with recently. He is one of the people I know I could trust wholeheartedly with big things like the fact that I am dating an idol—and wouldn't mock me or think I am lying.

"Thought by now you'd find someone wholesome!" His voice rang happily, somewhat teasingly.

That's right. I guess I just don't learn. I smile to myself at that thought and then compare Ranmaru to what may be considered wholesome. I steal a quick glance at Ramaru who's on the couch, eyes closed, headphones in his ears, head bobbing to some beats. He's adorable. But no, he's not really wholesome. I know some general things about his family life. He takes care of his mother and sister since his father passed away. Other than that thought he is pretty estranged. He's had many experiences which has affected trust and how he sees people in general. Yet despite this he is reliable, thoughtful and selfless, easily forgetting to take care of himself. No, he's not wholesome. But he's definitely not a bad guy.

I took the last bite of toast and egg into my mouth and swallow. Now that I am finished eating, Ranmaru has my undivided attention. He has picked up his bass and started strumming. The notes flooded the air and goosebumps erupted on my skin. His expression was both intense and gentle—causing my heart to leap. He has so many of these expressions and all of them affect my heart in some kind of way. He looked so happy when he played with his 'girlfriend.' It makes me feel sad and silly but I am jealous of that instrument, the way he looked at it, cradled it in his arms and stroked it with his fingers. What beautiful hands Ranmaru had… big with long slender fingers that moved deftly.

A cat mewled on the floor and Ranmaru stopped strumming to pick him up and pet him. Cats are another one of the silver haired idol's other weaknesses. Another thing I couldn't help but be a bit envious of. That smile he was giving the animal, he hasn't smiled at me like that. Nor has he been so openly affectionate with me. Ugh… That just wouldn't be normal… In the quiet of the room I could hear the purring of the cat, increasing in volume as the bassist stroked the little creature. He does so much with those hands… but he hasn't really touched me. We hadn't even held hands once. He has ran his hands through my hair. I don't know what it is but the gruff Quartet Night had a thing for ruffling hair. It seems to be a habit, something he could have picked up from someone or even something that he does because it's therapeutic to him whether he knows it or not… As the thoughts kept coming, I bit my lip, eyebrows furrowing.

"What?"

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice that he had turned to look at me from the couch. His 'regular' face which normally appeared to be a scowl was on his face. On his lap laid a contented cat, he was still petting.

"No-Nothing!" I stammered waving my hands. There was no way I was going to tell him that I was jealous of his bass or of cats. How embarrassing!

"Do you want to go out?"

"E-Eh?"

I was so shocked yet relieved. At least he doesn't know about all the crazy things in my head. When we went out he wouldn't really tell me what was going on. He would just lead the way. Outings were usually very spontaneous. The only time Ranmaru would go to events as planned is if he had known or found out about something that may have caught his interest. Otherwise planned 'dates' were made by me. I don't really know whether he enjoys the activities I planned. He would tag along. If it was something he really didn't want to do he would refuse adamantly or go begrudgingly. He is actually a natural home body. He seemed to be signaling that he wouldn't mind going out. I said the first thing on my mind.

"Yeah, let's go to the bookstore."

At the book store I get wrapped up in the manga section. While I am searching through millions of titles, Ranmaru would occasionally disappear. I'm too preoccupied to be bothered by it. The manga section is actually pretty big. What's that title all the way up top? I get on tippy toes and even try jumping and swatting. As I try for the second time, I feel a shadow come over me and look up to see Ranmaru looking down at me and his hand dangling the book eye level to me. He seemed to come back at times like these… I flush and accepted the manga.

At the end of the day I didn't really purchase anything. We ended up relaxing at the attached coffee shop. He bought a magazine highlighting the biggest news and gossip in the idol world. He ordered hot coffee—black. It was pretty fitting. Ranmaru is quite a bitter person. It's not necessarily a bad thing…

"Sweet…" He muttered. My eyes grew wide. I hadn't even noticed that he had slid my drink towards him and took a sip. His face remained expressionless. His tongue darted from the corner of his mouth, over his lips and to the other corner.

"How like you."

Heat rose to my face and I looked down.

"It's not bad," he added causing me to further shrink into my seat with embarrassment.

When we walked back to his apartment from our trip, he had slowly taken my hand. His hand tightly and awkwardly clutched mine. But as we walked he loosened up a bit and it felt a little more natural.  
As soon as we got back inside his apartment. He turned me around and pushed me against the door and kissed me.

Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. The last thought clear thought I remember having was that we JUST started holding hands and now… Now… our bodies were acting on their own. His hands were exploring me, I was exploring him and we were just a tangled mess. My nails were digging into his back as I returned the passion he was giving me. His hands clutched at my hair tightly, pulling me to him. My eyes shot wide open as I felt my body bounce on something. I had been plopped down onto the couch. He had also abruptly stopped kissing me and we stared at each other panting. A smile I have never seen on him when he looked at me appeared on his face. Ranmaru's lips grazed my forehead and I gasped as he leaned down towards me.

"What happens next is up to you," He growled into my ear, as he nibbled on it and made a trail to my neck.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Ranmaru is like dark chocolate. He can be dark, harsh, and bitter but he does also have a sweet note.

A/N : I finally finally finished this! Two things I didn't expect, first, it was a lot longer than I planned. Second, it's less raunchy than I at first imagined. But it is all good with me… Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
